


Blue Is the Warmest Colour

by Anonymous



Category: Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance - Obispo/Duprez RPF, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: HP AU, Half Blood Wizard! Nuno Resend, M/M, Professor!Solal Morhain
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nuno Resende是海妖和巫师的混血。15岁的暑假，他在海滩遇到了来度假的Morhain教授。两人开始了长达几年的dancing around。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [海之歌](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971684) by [Vienta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta). 



> 警告：
> 
> HPAU。Nuno是海妖/巫师混血后裔，有发情期设定（虽然我个人不喜欢但……necessary；

1.

霍格沃兹特快列车终于在霍格莫德站停稳，Resende打上领带，把拉文克劳的级长徽章别在胸口。  
夜骐拉着马车停在霍格莫德沉稳的夜色里，九月的英国北部时不时飘起细雨，根据Resende的经验潮湿阴冷的天气将一直持续到第二年三月。Resende庆幸自己在对角巷的摩金夫人长袍店购置了全套施了恒温魔法的校服袍子、围巾、手套甚至靴子。它们看起来不起眼但十分轻薄灵便，对于魁地奇飞行而言至关重要。尤其是今年。Resende在马车里缩了缩脖子——他已经感觉到了冷，这并不常见。他知道这意味着什么。  
就是今年了。  
Resende为这一切做好了准备，他甚至购置了一系列难以启齿的麻瓜用品以备不时之需。  
关于这一点Resende得感谢De Figueiredo家对他一向大方又放任。他们着实不在意多他这一个人的用度，只要Resende能乖乖待在比斯克湾别出现在De Figueiredo庄园里想要认祖归宗。  
Resende对梅林发誓他绝无此意。  
不是说Resende不想有个所谓的“家”或者别的什么的。  
他倒是愿意有个真正的“父亲”或“母亲”来告诉他现在应当怎么做，而不是一个人花一个暑假面对浩如烟海的水生神奇生物实验报告，猜测一个迫在眉睫又迷雾重重的未来。  
呃。或许不是一个人。  
但这一点帮助都没有。Resende甩了甩头发。Morhain的出现让他本就悸动不安的夏天更加燥热。一阵电流顺着Resende的脊柱窜上天灵盖，他咬紧了自己的嘴唇，该死，他还只是想到了Morhain的名字而已。

马车在霍格沃兹城堡门前停稳，学生们在城堡前面聚集鱼贯而入。Resende在门口的庭院里等待了一会顺便和引导新生前往门厅的Rim教授打了个招呼。Rim教授指着他胸口的级长徽章对他比了个拇指，Resende耸耸肩，对Rim教授做了个鬼脸。  
Resende跨进门廊才终于觉得暖和了一点，细雨飘在他浓密卷曲的长发上结成细濛濛一层小水珠，在门廊火把照耀下折射出有一层暧昧的雾光。低年级的拉文克劳女生们从他身边经过，捂着嘴窃窃私语，Mars作为新任的拉文克劳女级长适时呵止了她们。Resende回过头，不耐烦得挥了挥魔杖烘干头发，又从口袋里翻出一根蓝色丝带，魔杖转了个圈，丝带飘起来把头发束成马尾。  
“瞧瞧拉文克劳的新级长。”背后戴着绿围巾的学生凑在一起，丝毫没有压低声音的意思。  
“一个私生子。”帕金森斜眤着Resende说，“还是个杂种。”  
“现在拉文克劳也欢迎杂种了吗。”Resende认出了Laurent Ban懒洋洋的长调，“哈，还是有人卖了屁股给——”  
站在前排的David Ban和Resende同时伸出了魔杖，显然David的动作不如Resende来的快。  
“悄无声息。”斯莱特林们同时闭了嘴，惊恐又愤怒的瞪视对面的拉文克劳。  
Resende收回魔杖，果然要施展这种等级的无声咒对他而言还是太难。他咋咋嘴，顺手调整了一下脑后的蝴蝶结，丝带两端坠着的珍珠和贝壳终于停在同一高度。Resende满意的收回魔杖。  
David Ban抱歉的对他笑笑——他现在是男学生会主席了，但依然约束不好自己的傻逼弟弟。“很抱歉。”David Ban微微欠身，“我的错。”  
“不劳您费心。”Resende略过David，径直走向宴会厅的大门，“谁不知道这孩子废了。”  
Resende抬眼正撞见站在宴会厅门口的Morhain教授。他裹了一件黑色暗纹的袍子，双手交叠在身前饶有兴趣的看着少年争斗，漆黑的瞳孔扫过一脸错愕的Laurent Ban和苦笑着的David，最终落在Resende身上。  
Morhain教授的瞳孔微微收紧。Resende僵直了一瞬。他看见自己的影子倒影在Morhain收紧的瞳孔里，漆黑的旋涡几乎要将自己的影子禁锢甚至碾碎。  
“Morhain教授。”Resende勉强捡回了自己的仪态。  
“你们先去吧。”Morhain一挥魔杖解除了Resende的魔法，对David一行人点了点头，“别在开学第一天就给我惹麻烦。”  
Resende在斯莱特林越过自己身边时感到了汹涌而来的恶意。Resende避开他们的眼神低下头，反正他早就习惯了。  
“做得不错。”Morhain绕着Resende转了个圈，Resende几乎能感觉到Morhain的视线把自己上下扫了个遍。他最终停在Resende左前方半步，对于一个老师而言太近，对于一个父辈而言太远的距离。Resende站在Morhain投下的阴影里犹豫了一会，最终下定决心抬起了头。  
Morhain背光站着，身体修长又宽阔，Resende勉强够上他肩膀的高度。Resende又闻到Morhian身上飘来的气味，燃烧的松木混合着烟草和发苦的可可，刺激着他的喉咙一阵发痒。  
他对上了Morhain的眼睛，又迅速移开了目光。  
他还没准备好。  
无论他在火车上告诉了自己多少次他准备好了。  
他没有。  
他感到Morhain的目光落在他的头顶，在他后脑的蓝丝带上停留了一秒。  
他希望自己在阴影里埋的够深，Morhain不至于发现他羞的满脸通红。  
“啊，Mr. Resende. 你现在是个级长了。”Morhain的手指拂过Resende胸口的级长徽章，徽章上的prefect字母闪了闪，“Pagny教授会为你骄傲的。”  
“谢谢教授。”Resende咬了咬后槽牙，胸口一片烫热。他不怎么关心Pagny教授的看法。说实话。他更在意Morhain怎么想。而，梅林啊，他在做什么。  
“无声咒的运用很出色。” 他听见Morhain教授带着笑意的声音，黑檀木魔杖落在他左边肩膀上敲了敲，“勤加练习会更好。”  
Resende抬头迅速撇了一眼Morhian的脸色，确定这切实是个不温不火的赞扬放下心来点了点头。左肩仿佛被鞭打的触感尚未褪去，Morhain的手略过Resende发烫的肩膀覆上他的后脖子，转身与他并排走向宴会厅的大门，末了揉了揉他的后脑勺。  
“去吃饭吧，你要错过开学典礼了。”   
Morhain的手掌离开了Resende的身体。他向教师通道走去，宽大的袍子曳在身后，留下一个耳根通红的Resende在原地。  
Resende给了自己一秒时间找回呼吸。  
Resende想不起来之前的Morhain教授是什么样子的了。他想不起来四年级和之前的Morhain教授是不是一直都这么。柔情又缠绵。  
Resende站在门口咀嚼了一阵子自己的形容词。  
从一开始就是你自己想多了。拉文克劳的冷酷从他的后脑勺冒了出来。柔情又缠绵。他嘲笑着Resende的用词。别因为那个夏天就看什么都带有色滤镜，Resende。Morhain教授对学生向来不坏，你知道的。  
更何况你是个杂种。私生子。Morhain家和De Figueiredo差很多吗？拉文克劳独有的恶毒跳上Resende的肩头，冷冰冰的手掌抹掉Morhain的余温。有时间你不如多担心自己吧。小杂种。你知道你的发情期什么时候会来吗？  
Resende猛地攥紧了手掌。  
丢掉你那些没用的想入非非，Resende。拉文克劳思维终于接管了他的头脑，他推开宴会厅的大门，霍格沃兹的熊熊火光穿透重重夜色拥抱了他。

麦格教授起身宣布晚宴结束，Resende如获大赦。他几乎丢掉刀叉，如果不是Mars抓住他，他几乎想要立刻溜回拉文克劳休息室。  
他想念自己的床。  
“想去哪，我的男孩。”Mars勾住Resende的脖子，“忘了你第一天来到这个大城堡是谁带着你这条可爱的小鱼游回公共休息室的了吗。”  
该死。Resende暗骂一句，他全然忘了作为级长的职责。他应该引导这些新生前往拉文克劳公共休息室，向他们介绍霍格沃兹，教他们越过楼梯系统里复杂的陷阱，告诉他们哪里是禁区——尽管以Resende过去四年的经验来看这没什么用。  
这可不是一个好开头。  
熟悉的灼热又爬上Resende的后颈。他转头看向教师坐席，Morhain正和Garou相谈甚欢。Resende默默收回了目光——他总有被人观看的错觉。这种被审视的别扭感持续了整个晚宴。他被皮肤灼热的刺痛钉在座位上忐忑不安，好几次抬头看向教师坐席恰好遇到Morhain错开的眼神，Resende惊恐万状——唯恐Morhain教授看到自己难看的吃相（他的奶奶总是嘲笑他缺乏贵族贵族礼仪，说真的这能怪他吗）。Resende想起自己曾经看过的一部麻瓜电影，随即立刻打断了自己：别人未必愿意做你的钢琴教师。  
“一年级新生！”他和Mars站在椅子上一同呼唤。茫然无措的鲜嫩脸蛋披着拉文克劳的蓝色飘带聚集到他们身边。Resende居高临下看着他们稚嫩的脸，哦，他们真像一群小丑鱼。  
他凑在Mars耳边窃窃私语起来，小丑鱼的形容惹得Mars咯咯直笑，Resende一脸无辜的摊开手掌被Mars轻轻拍了拍头。Resende笑起来，从椅子上跳下来，招手释意拉文克劳的新生从背后的门口离开宴会厅。Mars走在前面，Resende回身关上宴会厅的大门时，对上了Morhain锁在自己身上的视线。  
哦。是了。  
他们透过缓缓合上的厚重大门看着彼此，Morhain眉骨下深陷的双眼意味不明，Resende一狠心瞪了回去。他们的视线在空气中焦灼黏连，直到Resende锁死了大门。  
他松了一口气，几乎烧断了神经。  
“Resende！”Mars已经带着新生走向了通往拉文克劳高塔的楼梯。  
“就来。”Resende应答道，转身奔向正召唤着他的伙伴。

“真有活力，不是吗。”Pagny教授搂着Morhain的肩膀从教师通道走出来，“我的学生们。”  
“当然。”Morhain看着沿着楼梯跳跃着升高的蓝色丝带弯起嘴角，“深有体会。”

Resende又回到那个熟悉的海滩。阳光直射下的海水清澈又温暖，浅海柔软的海浪冲刷他的脚趾。他下潜得太久太深，头顶的阳光变得模糊，在浅海的石礁上晃悠悠撞成碎片。他摊开身体后仰，闭上眼睛悠闲的徜徉在浅海温暖的海水里，眼皮一片红光，耳侧的腮裂逐渐显形，呼吸间突出一串透明泡泡飘上海面。他的头发浮在眼前，在海水中缓慢蠕动，像浅海处懒洋洋的水草。  
他听见远处混乱的杂音，肢体拍打水面，海水撞击岩石。海面不再平静，他听见有人喊叫，叫他的姓名，他不敢确定。  
比斯克湾里他没有熟人。  
除了Morhain教授。  
Resende猛地睁开眼睛。一定是他潜得太久了。  
他看见人类躯体从海面笔直下潜。成熟男性宽大的肢体在海底投下巨大的阴影。阳光被遮蔽。Morhain教授向他伸出手，男人宽大的手掌拽住他的肩膀，将他拉进怀里。  
Resende的长发猛地变了方向，顺从的游到他的脑后。Morhian教授揽住他的腰缓慢上浮，Resende在惊恐中收起腮裂勉强屏住最后一口气。他四肢并用攀附在Morhain教授身上，大腿缠住对方的腰肢，双手环住对方的肩膀。他摸到Morhain教授背后因为用力而张弛的肌肉，他的脸贴在Morhain教授的颈侧，人类蒸腾的体温和稳健的脉搏冲击着他的感官，他几乎能闻道Morhain教授的气味，即便隔着海水的咸腥。  
纯度过高的可可和雪茄。混杂着冬天燃烧的松木。  
他把脸埋在Morhain跳动的颈侧贪婪的呼吸他的气味。他单薄的胸口贴着Morhain结实的胸膛，凭借海妖敏锐的感官Resende能清晰的感受到Morhain的心脏急促跳动。  
几乎是顶着他的胸骨在跳。Resende贴在Morhain身上承受他的心跳。人类灼热的体温让他舒适沉醉。他知道自己硬了，这让人羞耻。他喜欢Morhain教授，他一向如此。但人人都喜欢Morhain教授，他从来严厉又温和，只有他控制不了自己浮想联翩。Morhain教授袍子包裹下的身体，稳定的双手和坚实挺拔的背脊……Resende几乎希望这段上浮永远不要停止。  
Resende不敢抬头看Morhain的表情，少年鼓胀的阴茎还不是很大，他的大腿圈在Morhain教授腰侧身体紧贴着对方的腰腹，默默祈祷他不要发现自己的失态。  
但他控制不了自己。  
梅林啊原谅我吧  
Resende弓起身体蹭了蹭Morhain的腰腹。这太好了——男人坚实的肌肉抵着他勃起的阴茎，偷窃的快感、自寻欢愉的羞怯和初涉人事的刺激揉捏在一起，Resende忍不住呻吟起来。他将肺里的空气吐尽，压抑的呻吟在水里变成一串串气泡掠过Morhain耳边扑腾着向太阳的方向飘过去。  
Resende呛了一口水。  
在几乎要浮出水面的时候。  
一个海妖。在浅海呛水。  
Resende攀在Morhain身上，伏在他的肩头一声声咳嗽。他咳得太用力以至于眼含水光双颊泛红，待他终于缓过气来才感知到Morhain缓慢拂过他后背的手掌。他粗糙的手心一下一下捋过他的脊椎，Resende打了个颤，忍不住收紧大腿将自己与Morhain贴的更近，下身尚未完全消退的阴茎隔在他和Morhain之间，Resende一时进也不是退也不是僵在原地。  
他的胸口还在不断起伏。他的缺氧或许不是因为呛水而是因为Morhain激烈的气味。他在呼吸之间不断灌入Morhain的气味和热度，阳光让他眩晕。他偏过头闭上眼睛。  
而他不被允许。  
他不被允许回避。不被允许沉默和犹豫。Morhain捉住他的下巴强迫他抬头。Resende睁眼的瞬间看见眼前Morhain放大的瞳孔，他火热的唇舌覆上自己的，略带咸味的双唇含住自己下唇，滚烫的舌尖撬开他的牙关舔舐他瑟缩的舌尖。  
Resende勾着Morhain的肩膀向他敞开自己，Morhain的舌头刷过他的口腔带来颤栗。他在几乎是一场掠夺的亲吻下只能发出可怜又含混的鼻音，几乎忘记呼吸，像一尾溺水的鱼。  
Resende仅仅因为Morhain的一个亲吻就射在裤子里。  
而这一切本不该发生。Morhain带着他游向海岸，这样对他说。  
忘了它，我的孩子。别让我对你用一忘皆空。  
Morhain离开了他。Resende坐在沙滩上，身上被晒干的海水凝结成了盐粒，黏糊糊的裤子裹在身上昭示着刚才的一切不是梦境。

而又确实是梦境。

Resende猛地睁开眼睛。他陷在拉文克劳柔软得仿佛海水包裹的四柱床里，窗外晨光熹微，婉转吟唱的夜莺在破晓前哀婉蹄鸣——这又是徒劳无功的一夜。他等的人应当没有来。  
Resende从床上坐起来，再次确定他讨厌这个夏天甚至自己的身体。几乎气恼的丢掉了自己湿乎乎的内裤。  
这是他第一次梦遗。


	2. 第二章

2.  
Resende精力过剩的忧虑没能持续多久。霍格沃兹忙碌的第五年很快消磨了他的大部分胡思乱想。魁地奇训练、叠加的课程和论文、级长会议……Resende开学第二周就扣了两个一年级斯莱特林的分——因为他们称他为“Mr. Fish”，而Resende通常来说没有这么易怒。  
用脚趾头想也知道是David Ban那个不成器的弟弟。  
十月过后，霍格沃兹的天气越发冰冷起来，英格兰北部高地开始起风，刮翻了Rim教授为一窝新生鹰头马身有翼兽搭的棚子——他们都是巴克比克的崽子，霍格沃兹的吉祥物。Resende在Rim教授的哀求下不得不担负起安抚一群猛禽幼崽的重任。  
“我是个海妖和巫师的Hybird，”Resende从头上捉下一只扑腾着翅膀的幼崽——它甚至亲昵地啄了啄Resende的手指，“我他妈不是个鸟类。”  
“拜托，Nuno。”Rim教授在狂风里挥着魔杖试图固定棚子，“他们喜欢你。”  
“动物都喜欢我，除了炸尾螺。”  
“哦，这你大可以放心，”Rim教授终于固定了棚子，示意Resende把身上缠着的六只幼崽放进棚子里去，“炸尾螺不在O.W.L.s的考试大纲上。”  
“求你了教授！”Resende大叫着甩开最后一只鹰头马身有翼兽（它委屈得weiwei直叫），在风雨交加的禁林里沾了一身残花败柳叶，惹得Rim教授哈哈大笑。他愤怒的朝Rim教授挥舞拳头，满脑子只想回到级长浴室，把自己咯嘣作响的身体甩进生姜柠檬泡泡浴里。  
他想念比斯克湾的阳光海水。  
但霍格沃兹级长浴室的泡泡浴绝对不赖。

从开学第一天起，老师们至少轮番强调过五遍O.W.L.s的重要性——以他们各自独特的方式。Pagny教授摸着他的小胡子说了一堆关于往年O.W.Ls作弊被发现的冷笑话；Maeva教授一再向他们保证草药课的O.W.L.s绝对不难——“就是课上说的那些，绝对没有超纲题”；而Garou教授用近乎轻快的语气宣布这将是见到他们中大部分人的最后一年，因为他们的变形术烂。透。了——“我不会接受任何低于Exceeds Expectations的成绩，如果不是麦格教授‘强烈建议’的话我本来的意见是Outstandings,”他强调高级变形术是一门非常危险的学科，“巨怪学了五年都比你们来得强，你们的expectations也差不多是Troll了吧。”  
只有Morhain教授对O.W.L.s保持了沉默，并留下了往年两倍的作业量。  
Resende看了一眼只字未动的黑魔法防御术论文烦躁得把它们推到一边。  
《水生黑魔法生物的防御》。  
他懒得再想Morhain教授的选题是不是别有深意。至少表面上看起来一切正常，黑魔法防御术课上Morhain教授甚至都懒得多看他一眼。Resende松开绑着的头发，把玩着蓝色丝带末端的贝壳——无关紧要。他想。反正他已经打定主意，这会是他最后一年做Morhain教授的学生。

公共休息室的门旋开，Mars抱着一摞资料显然刚从图书馆出来。  
“月经和宾斯教授的相互作用让我恨死了魔法史”，她半死不活的坐在Resende旁边，顺手拆开一包蜜糖羽毛笔，“我现在一定是个Troll。”  
“亲爱的，没有你这么美的巨怪。”Resende从他的古代如尼文论文里抬起头来，眼睛下面的阴影深深陷阱眼窝里。Mars送了他一对白眼狠狠拍了他的头，粉色粘腻的糖蜜溅了他一身。  
“天呐，Mars。”Resende挥舞魔杖清除袍子上黏哒哒的液体，“你真粗鲁。”  
“说真的，就凭这个，Resende，”Mars伸出食指隔开他的魔杖，微微眯起眼睛，“你就能拿好几个Outstanding，”她凑近Resende的耳边问道，“说吧，你的无声咒是谁教你的。”  
Resende一愣，随即笑起来：“哦，这个。”  
他在Mars灼热的注视下放慢了动作，一边收起魔杖一边斟酌措辞，却露出故意吊人胃口时急不可耐的眉眼沉吟起来：“这个嘛……”  
“我告诉你去霍格莫德的密道。”果不其然Mars提出了交换条件。  
“我已经知道了。”  
“哦——那执业咨询呢。”Mars歪着脑袋枕在手臂上坏笑。  
“那要在复活节——”  
“不，他们提前了。”  
Resende一挑眉：“什么时候？”  
“不，我先问的问题。”  
Resende支起手肘面不改色：“Pagny教授。”  
“啧。”Mars失望得摇摇头，“我知道他喜欢你。我还以为你会有别人呢。”  
“你想多了。”Resende不动声色地把玩着手里的蓝丝带，“说吧，执业咨询在什么时候。”  
“Pagny教授今天告诉我的，”Mars耸耸肩，“不出意料的话明天我们就会收到通知，职业咨询会在圣诞节前的最后一周。”  
“这么快？！”Resende几乎从座位上跳起来，那就只剩下两周了。  
“我以为你早就想好要做什么了？”Mars勾着Resende的肩膀。  
“哦，”Resende苦笑起来，把手里的蓝丝带捏成一团，“我在想我现在改还来不来得及。”

“我以为你想继续深造。”Pagny教授食指点着下唇沉吟道，Resende的执业咨询被安排在周五晚上，圣诞节前最后一周。Resende从未如此希望圣诞假期快点到来。  
“但你提交的预选单里没有黑魔法防御术。”Pagny放下手里的羊皮纸，赫然是Resende提交的预选单，“你的理由？”  
“别，教授。”Resende在撒谎和拒绝之间犹豫了一秒，最终决定卖个可怜。他垂下头把手指搅在一起，欲言又止得抬起眼睛，湿漉漉得看了Pagny教授一眼——对方立刻摊开双手以示投降，反正Pagny教授就吃这一套。  
“既然这样。Well, 恐怕你得换个志向了。”Pagny教授放下了手里Resende的预选单，“有什么新想法吗。”  
“没有。”Resende干巴巴的说。Pagny教授两周前就给他们塞了N.E.W.T.s的科目预选单。Resende勾了古代如尼文，魔咒，草药，天文，变形，魔药和神奇生物保护，老实说五年级之前学过的天文于他而言绰绰有余——他想做个研究员又不是探险家。但拉文克劳普遍勾选七个以上N.E.W.T.s，他不愿意显得不合群，但他更不想去上黑魔法防御术。  
不。  
Resende摇了摇头。  
绝不。  
“我和Morhain教授谈过。我以为他会欢迎你继续上他的高阶课程，”Pagny教授摸着自己的小胡子，“Morhain教授不接受任何低于Exeeds Expectations的成绩。但他私下里对我说过，你绝对是Outstanding。”  
“谢谢教授。”Resende含糊地说。  
“所以我理解，不是Morhain教授或者课程本身的问题？”  
“不，教授。”  
是我的问题。Resende想。  
“能跟我说说吗？” Pagny越过办公桌注视Resende。  
Resende心底叹了口气。  
“对不起，教授。” Resende看着Pagny失望得靠向座椅，闪烁的小眼睛黯了黯。梅林知道他在两周内至少编了一百个谎言最后又一 一否决——虽然这确实是他个人的问题，但每个谎话听起来都让他本人像个智障。  
拉文克劳的理智再一次占据了Resende的大脑：没有合适的理由意味着你不该放弃黑魔法防御术。你知道。  
我知道。Resende揉了揉后颈，驱散了满脸嘲讽的理智——他总是顶着一张与自己全然相同又截然不同的脸。不然我在挣扎什么，嫌五年级的作业不够多还是霍格沃兹的天气不够坏？  
“好吧。如果你对黑魔法防御术的选择还有什么困惑，我建议你去和Morhain教授谈谈。”Pagny教授把预选单放在Resende面前曲起食指隔着预选单敲了敲桌面，“我不会现在就接受它，你也不用现在就做决定。”  
“谢谢教授。”Resende抓起预选单迅速离开了房间并轻轻关上了办公室的门。他是今晚最后一个学生了，离开时教工休息室的时钟堪堪指向九点，这意味着他还有一个小时能去级长浴室迅速泡个澡，但显然泡泡浴与他无缘。

Resende把自己丢进滚烫的水里浑身筋骨散了架一疼。以他的观察海妖的发情期在冬天，而他尚未感到热潮。Newton Scamander认为海妖的发情期将伴随着疼痛欲望和畏寒，如果他的观察正确——根据他现在的状况看来确实是的，那么发情期只会让他比现在更难受。他希望到时能住在级长浴室里，黑湖也好。要知道水里从来没有这么冷，而霍格沃兹妖风阵阵跌破冰点的室温里即便是拉文克劳的高床软枕也救不了他的命。Resende在水里翻了个身，露出人鱼的尾鳍和鳞片沉入水中，耳边的腮裂开合吐出一串气泡。他舒展身体盘算着明天的事情：早晨有周末例行的魁地奇训练。随后他的心一沉——他必须开始写黑魔法防御术的论文了，死线为王。虽然他既不想讨论“水生黑魔法生物”也不想讨论“防御”。  
Resende催促自己从水里起来，他或许还能赶得及去一次图书馆拿几本关于水生生物的书。他浮出水面，彩绘玻璃上的人鱼甩了甩尾巴打起哈欠。

要警惕他们的歌声。Resende想起Morhain教授在课上这样说。以免受迷惑。  
他忍不住嗤笑出声。Morhain教授竟然在课上公然撒谎。所有的传说不过都是人类浅薄的色欲和好奇——Morhain也听过。Resende向梅林保证他不是被蛊惑的。  
愿者上钩罢了。  
Morhain教授转向他，问他对此有何高见。Resende站起来摇了摇头道：“对不起教授，只是我个人从不唱歌。”  
而Morhain知道他在撒谎。  
他阴沉的眸子将Resende钉在原地，笑容逐渐僵硬在脸上。Resende沉下脸来撇开视线，末了教室另一端不识趣的嗓音打断了他们气氛紧张的对峙：“因为你是个杂种。”  
Laurent Ban反手撑着头拖着懒洋洋的调子。  
于是拉文克劳和斯莱特林各少了十分，论文的死线提前到圣诞节后的第一周周末，圣诞节前增加一次随堂测试。  
“既然你们精力这么旺盛的话。” Morhain教授收起教案深深看了Resende一眼。Resende告诫自己这是他最后一次不顾后果当场顶撞“Morhain教授”，这也是他最后一年忍受“Morhain教授”的课。  
Morhain教授。  
这样才对。拉文克劳的理智顶着Resende的面孔赞许得点了点头。

Resende勉强撑起身体爬上岸，尾鳍浮在池子里懒洋洋拍打水面。  
就这样吧。Resende劝解自己。他大可以提交一张“慎重考虑”的预选单，然后考个低于E的O.W.L.s。这对他来说再容易不过。  
Resende撇撇嘴。总有办法的，大不了换个别的职业。实在不行回比斯克湾当酒保也能活不是吗。  
Resende把脸埋进掌心倒吸了一口冷气。  
他想离开比斯克湾。他讨厌那个镇子。  
而你本不需要这样做。你应当顺理成章的上DADA的高阶课程，顺理成章的拿到你想要的N.E.W.T.s。所以的关节应当在你，最差不过天资平平，远不至于怕到要看人脸色。  
Resende你怎么回事？  
他问自己。  
他应该一忘皆空我。Resende乏力地爬起来，可怜巴巴的想。他现在希望Morhain……Morhain教授当初一忘皆空了他。  
Resnede现在知道自己不怎么在意忘了这一切。他笑起来。忘记更好，这将省去许多麻烦。

拉文克劳的魁地奇训练一向在早晨——这意味着天不亮Resende就得离开床铺裹上他的恒温袍子冲进英格兰北部风雨交加的冬天里。  
早在十月末Resende就在恒温袍子外面加了羊绒大衣。体温不再是关键，英格兰北部肆虐的海风才是最大杀手。但魁地奇是个例外，他总不能带着笨重的羊绒大衣到处乱飞。而现在已经十二月了，Resende裹着围巾在球场上空盘旋了几圈，劲风刀子一样刷过他的脸几乎将他吹走。Resende四下张望没有见到飞贼的影子，索性拉升扫把，直冲高空。  
天气阴沉得很，云层堆积在头顶像巨怪骨节横生的脸压得Resende喘不过气来。他闭上眼睛握住扫帚在高空迅速做了个空翻背对地面笔直俯冲下来——翻身瞬间他瞥见飞贼在黑湖上空盘旋。Resende掉转方向冲向黑湖，飞贼起先向他迎面冲来，随后改变路线迅速下沉。Resende悬在飞贼正上方紧追不舍。在他快要抓到飞贼时，它扑腾了一下翅膀笔直向岸边飞去，准确的说，它被笔直拽向岸边。  
Resende抽出魔杖。只有黑魔法能影响魁地奇用球。  
他绷劲身体，直到眼前的飞贼落在一只带着黑色羊皮手套的手心里。  
Resende猛地刹住手里的扫帚调整方向，悬停在黑湖上方一路平飞，脚尖拖过微微结冰的黑湖水面带起一片水花。  
“Morhain教授。”Resende在黑湖边停下，收起魔杖。  
“Morhain教授。”他重复了一遍，试图平复自己的呼吸。对方纯黑的袍子外面罩了一件红色衬里的斗篷，羊皮手套遮住掌心和半截手指，露出的指尖贴在飞贼冰冷的球面上把玩着它的翅膀。飞贼在Morhain教授的手里显得相当温顺，翅膀拂过他的手指然后收起，金色的球体落进他手里。  
“真精彩。”Morhain教授把飞贼放在Resende的手心，温热的指尖划过Resende汗湿的手掌。他驱散了前来查探的拉文克劳学生们：“借你们的找球手用一会。就一会。”  
Mars解散了队伍结束训练。Resende攥着飞贼，双手交叠把扫帚夹在臂弯里试图保持体温。冷风划过高速飞行后热血翻滚的身体让他禁不住瑟瑟发抖。他等着Morhain开口说话，猜测Morhain的谈话将从哪里开始。

“我听说……”Morhain望着黑湖远处的水平线似乎看见了什么，随即又确定自己看错了于是收回目光，落在眼前这个年轻的找球手身上，“我想你知道黑魔法防御术的重要性。”  
哈。果然。  
Resende垂着头挂起讥讽的笑容。多么无趣的开场白。  
“是的，教授。我想您也应当知道，我的院长已经找我谈过执业咨询了。”  
“但效果不甚理想不是吗。”  
“我怀疑您能做的比他更好。”  
Resende本能反驳但立刻闭上了嘴——不要顶撞Morhain教授。他恶狠狠的对自己说。  
Morhain似乎并不介意：“我也是个院长。相信我，没有什么比学生更让人头疼的了。”  
多谢提醒。Resende厌厌的想，垂着头试图把这句话咽回肚子里——我都快忘了您还算是个教授了。  
而Morhain教授抓住了他的肩膀。  
别。Resend绝望的闭上眼睛。  
教授。拜托。  
Morhain教授似乎对Resende的僵硬浑然不觉。他微微俯下身试图触碰Resende的视线：“如果是因为夏天发生的事情……”  
Resende猛地抬头挣开了Morhain教授落在他肩上的手，尖锐的说：“夏天发生的事？哈！您指哪一件？”  
“夏天发生了这么多事您指哪一件？”  
“音乐节还是新月酒馆？”他追问道。  
“守护神还是海妖？”   
“霍格莫德还是你把你的学生一个人丢在沙滩上？”  
他眯起眼睛瞪着Morhain全然丢弃了礼节向对方步步紧逼——如果Morhain愿意现在跟他谈谈上一个夏天，Resende不介意现在就谈谈。  
但Morhain显然不打算这么做。  
他像一个循循善诱的父辈一样垂下眼睛，语气柔软近乎怜悯：“我理解没有像样的人指导过你，但Resende先生，你得明白，那不过都是些微不足道的事情，它们不值得你为此赔上前途。 ”  
微不足道的事情。  
Resende嗤笑起来。  
“很抱歉我缺乏教养。但恕我直言，教授，我不这么认为。”Resende摇了摇头，听见Morhain细不可闻的叹息。  
“我做不到。”   
他在Morhain脸上瞥见一闪而逝的追悔莫及。  
他不知道Morhain后悔的是哪个部分。  
浅海里那个吻还是没对他用一忘皆空？霍格莫德还是这整个夏天？  
Resende深深吸了口气，冰冷的空气充盈他的肺部冷却翻滚的热血。他眨眨眼盯着天空但还是抑制不住的眼眶发热。  
该死。

Morhain的左手拂过Resende的脸颊，停在他的紧绷的下颔骨。  
“我能做些什么吗。”他的手掌托起Resende收紧的下巴，垂下的眼睑称得上温柔。  
Resende闭上眼睛。眼泪滑进Morhain裹着羊皮手套的掌心。  
他一边绝望的追逐Morhain指尖的温度，一边希望Morhain能一忘皆空他。最好是整个夏天，包括现在。  
而Morhain拒绝了他。  
梅林啊。Resende喉咙一哽近乎撕裂的痛起来。我做错了什么。  
“我不能对学生用一忘皆空。”Morhain收回手，Resende用尽全部力气才勉强吞下自己绝望的呜咽。  
“我很抱歉。”  
而我不需要你的抱歉。Resende想。我需要你一忘皆空我。  
他吸了吸鼻子抹掉眼泪，冷冰冰的说：“那您就没什么可做的了。”  
那就没什么好谈的了。Resende抿起嘴唇。他们沉默着站在黑湖边。翻滚的云层终于不堪重负，落下了英格兰北部第一场雪。Resende裹着一层湿透又吹凉的袍子站在Morhain面前，强撑不住打了个喷嚏。  
“你可以走了。”Morhain在他冻死之前遣散了他。

Resende抓着扫帚转身离开。  
像样的人。微不足道的小事。学生。  
他忿然摘下脑后的丝带丢进被新雪覆盖的草丛里。  
这太没意思了，一样是违反校规，斯莱特林院长撩拨自己的学生信手拈来，却死活不愿意一忘皆空他。即便错误能纠正错误也不行。典型的斯莱特林双重标准——你的规则可以打破，我的不行；你的需求可以无视，而我的不行。  
Resende甩上背后更衣室的门，空无一人的更衣室里回荡着他过于激烈的摔门声。室温下皮肤的觉知逐渐复原，他粗暴地剥掉黏在身上冷冰冰的袍子，打开更衣室的热水。指尖触及热水的瞬间忽然感到一阵燥热。  
糟糕。  
Resende对抗着蔓延全身的疼痛和小腹的灼热忍不住呻吟起来。  
别是现在。  
海妖人生中第一次发情期在Resende十五岁时与霍格沃兹的第一场雪同时降临。  
就是现在。  
Resende缩在更衣室的浴池里希望自己从没来过霍格沃兹。


	3. 第三章

3.

没有哪年冬天的霍格沃兹像这样冷。Solal裹着披风在黑湖边上站定。Solal向来对魁地奇不感兴趣，若非必要斯莱特林的院长绝不会在圣诞假期第一天的清晨出现在霍格沃兹的魁地奇场边，即便是斯莱特林在今天打败格兰芬多赢得学院杯也不行。他自然看过学生们的魁地奇比赛，只是这些年越发兴味索然——自从Resende成为拉文克劳的找球手，斯莱特林就再没碰过学院杯发亮的黄铜把柄。就算Solal不怎么在意学院队的成绩，Pagny小人得志的嘴脸还是让斯莱特林院长颜面扫地。  
事实上即便Pagny不说Solal也认为自己应当找Resende谈谈，职业咨询只不过给了他一个由头，否则他甚至找不到机会让Resende留堂——他从地窖消失的速度匪夷所思，而他从前总有那么多想在课后向Morhian教授单独请教的问题。  
Solal试过。他试图让Resende留堂，而最终率先逃离地窖的倒是自己。Solal知道自己某种意义上罪有应得，但这不妨碍斯莱特林受挫的自尊心隐隐作痛。  
“我建议你明早去魁地奇球场。”Pagny这样对Solal说，“我希望他能在圣诞节之后改变主意。”  
Solal摇了摇头。他并不认为自己能说服Resende，但。

黑湖上的风灌进衣领，远处层层叠叠的乌云压在水面上连成一片铅灰，魁地奇球场上空那个小小的影子窜上云层停滞了片刻又笔直坠向湖心。  
Solal呼出一团白气，又猛地一停。  
这美而危险。过于危险。  
Solal伸出手召唤飞贼，指引着着找球手的追逐目标步步逼近。他从俯冲转而平飞，远在黑湖天际线的尽头，蓝色内衬校服袍子被风拉扯着翻向身后，盘旋在黑湖微微凝结的水面上像仲夏夜里低悬的豆娘。  
Solal在一片冰天雪地里忽然想起比斯克湾的夏天来。

夏天里Solal被一只破旧的门钥匙带到比斯克湾荒僻的滩涂上。门钥匙里塞着的羊皮纸否认了Solal拿错门钥匙的想法，羊皮纸上草草画了个地图，葡萄牙语的指引写得语焉不详——“比斯克镇189号”。Solal掏出魔杖对着羊皮纸敲了敲，羊皮纸上的字迹不耐烦得汇成一句咒骂：“问路，傻瓜。”Solal不经失笑——滩涂上四下无人，孤魂野鬼倒是颇有几只，没想到他本意寻花问柳，此刻却在这荒郊野外求神问鬼。他朝着远处火光冲天人声鼎沸的地方走去，一路上操着一口半生不熟的葡萄牙语回绝了几个上前搭讪的皮条客——他确实怀念温存，但来日方长，何况Solal从不将就。  
仲夏的海边热火朝天，麻瓜们在海妖音乐节上燃起篝火，舞台上只能看见一个倒着的背影——白色的背心掉到腋下露出精瘦的腰线和平直宽阔的背部骨骼，薄薄的肌肉覆盖并不粗大的骨架，腰窝下面挺翘的臀部弯出一个诱人的弧度……Solal熟悉男孩的身体，年少时的游历让他精于此道。音乐节上寻欢作乐的人群大声叫嚷着“Oh yeah!”，手中的酒瓶在互相碰撞后迅速清空，飞过Solal头顶砸在舞台边沿的台阶上。而台上的少年不为所动，他笔直赤裸的小腿在空中画了个弧线向两边伸开，在呈现一个标准的“T”字之前，他双手用力撑地翻了起来。  
白色背心从胸口落回腰际，台上的人撩了一把额前碎发露出一张少年的脸。Solal听见他唱了些“你们女人”之类的甜言蜜语，却连西班牙语和葡萄牙语之间的区别都懒得分辨，他分明熟悉那张脸，但台上的人又实在陌生。  
他腰肢扭动的样子让人心猿意马，Solal的感官趣味率先冲破所有困惑惊诧，轻微的痒意窜上脊椎，牵引着他的喉结不自觉地滚动了一下。  
又一下。  
一曲终了，他向台下淫声秽语的壮汉飞了个媚眼，从灯光炫目的舞台上跳下来回到火光穿不透的黑暗里，伸手拢起头发在脑后扎成一个发髻，绕开人群又推开几只借机揩油的咸猪手，他走的近了些，Solal的目光追着他，忽然黯了黯。  
虽然脱下刻板校服袍子的年轻人总有些不同——Solal承认即便是Laurent Ban在脱下老气的校服袍子之后看起来都可爱了几分，但Nuno Resende确实判若两人。少年从他身边掠过带起一阵微咸的风——海水混着柠檬，或许还有些捉摸不定的青草味。Solal伸手摸了摸发痒的鼻尖，用斯莱特林式的尖锐刻薄扼杀了自己抓心挠肝的非分之想。  
《霍格沃兹教师守则》第124条：“你不应当与你的学生发生任意亲密行为，包括但不限于——”Solal迅速过了一遍124条项下列举的所有内容，发现自己两分钟前站在台下想对Resende做的事情确实“包括”但绝不限于此。  
这太麻烦了。他对自己说，撇开教条，所有的学生都很麻烦。

“先生要点什么。”  
Solal甚至没注意到自己站在海滩上唯一一个魔法摊位前面。他看着Resende熟练的钻进柜台从抽屉里掏出羽毛笔和羊皮纸，冷漠又职业，仿佛台上台下一切热辣情调都不曾发生。久久不出声的客人让他不耐烦地从羊皮纸后面抬起眼睛。他看了一眼，然后不确定似的，又看了一眼。  
Solal Morhain在比斯克湾形容诡谲的沙滩上第一次遇见了Nonu Resende。他们站在柜台两边沉默又小心地互相确认身份，Solal摆出好整以暇的调笑姿态欣赏Resende破碎的礼仪，他的手指在柜台上点了点，迅速做了个决定。  
——Morhain教授？  
——教授是什么时候来的？  
——他看见了什么？  
《霍格沃兹教师守则》第4条，未经校长书面许可，不得对学生使用摄神取念。  
但谁不想知道学生的小脑瓜里在想什么呢。

“Morhian教授。”Resende回过神来，他用羽毛笔的末端拂过额角，垂下眼睛摇了摇头，“失礼了。我很抱歉。”  
“你不必。”Solal摇了摇。他仔细端详Resende的脸：他的五官着实平凡。拉丁人浓密弯曲的眉毛不符合法国人的精致审美；过于深陷的双眼皮年老后注定塌陷成为他不想要的厚重负担；联系Resend精瘦的身体想必他的皮肤也经受不起岁月侵蚀不多年就会显现出粗糙的纹路；鼻尖有个上扬的弧度倒是显得相当娇俏；可惜嘴唇太薄——根据Morhain多年的经验，嘴唇总和本人的丰润程度相关。Resende的身材注定了他有一双尖利薄唇，而平缓的颧骨让他看起来过于早熟——少年人原本应有的丰润双颊荡然无存。  
迷人的腰肢和丰润的脸庞总是不可兼得，Solal再次确认，而他往往更倾向于后者。  
可惜。他转身欲走，又想起自己此行的目的，于是他翻出羊皮纸：“比斯克镇189号？”  
“新月旅馆，”Resende意味深长的看了Solal一眼，他擦了擦手从吧台后面走出来，竖起一块“暂停营业”的招牌，“教授这边请。”

“这个镇子不错。”  
“是。”  
“你住在这吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“多久了？”  
“从出生开始。”  
“我以为你住在De Figueiredo家的庄园里。”  
“……您以为。”始终站在Solal身前的Resende忽然停下，回头看了Solal一眼。  
啧。Solal闭了嘴。问候家族总是斯莱特林的惯例。他忘了Resende就是传言中De Figueiredo家流放在外的私生子。也难怪Solal想不起来，Resende从来和别的学生没有什么不同，连传说中的海妖血统都不见端倪。再说Solal向来怀疑斯莱特林们的小道消息，毕竟为了贬低某个不怎么讨人喜欢的纯血贵族信口雌黄对于斯莱特林们而言又算得了什么。  
而这一次确实是他失言了。  
“我母亲是个海妖。如假包换，货真价实。如果您还没听Ban先生说的话。”Resnede耸了耸肩，“但对不起，我没有尾巴。”  
Solal听出话里那点赌气的意思，他笑着摇了摇头，少年心气总是如此，倒也很好。

Resende带着Solal穿过或明或暗的小巷。他不再说话，只是低头走路，Solal有心挑他说话又不知从何说起，于是道：“你母亲应当很美。”  
Resende顿了顿，几乎难以置信的望了Solal一眼，随即又笑起来，说我不记得她。  
——这太cliche了。  
——连酒吧调情的水平都没有。  
Solal收回窥探他人的念头啧了一声，画蛇添足的补了一句：“我没有别的意思。”  
他们终于踏上一条大路，Resende摆了摆手说我知道。  
——算了。  
Solal籍由暖色的麻瓜灯光看他，分明笃定别人的心思，又心不在焉的说谎。Solal摇了摇头，甚至想伸手摸一摸他被阳光亲吻的肩胛和脖颈。

新月旅馆，巫师界的传奇，风月界的奥利凡德——看起来和任何一间巫师酒吧一样破败。Resende跨上台阶敲了敲被摸得油光水滑的黄铜门环，门里探出一个中年男人滚圆的脑袋。  
“你怎么不在音乐节上？”他操着一口葡萄牙土话问到。  
“客人。” Resende指了指身后的Solal，飞快的说起了葡萄牙语，“下次能直接让客人拿着门钥匙到后院报道吗？”  
男人拉开门：“今晚能跟我睡吗？”  
Resende似乎认真的想了想——他竟会认真的想，随即他跨过门槛转身站在男人背后抚摸男人的背脊，揶揄得笑起来：“算了吧，你那话儿硬起来还没有你的肚子长。”  
直到Resende从门里探出头叫他教授，Solal才意识到自己的失态。他尴尬的咳了一声跨进门槛，甚至没有心思去读Resende的脑子。  
酒店的老板指了指Solal问Resende：“留下来陪客人？”  
“啊，是，”Resende靠在柜台上一手支着额头，“那是您去音乐节看摊位？”  
老板扬起手作势要打，Resende赶紧避开，老板转而忿忿丢下羽毛笔：“会顶嘴了是不是？白养这么大。”  
Resende讨好似的笑：“酒店里年轻漂亮的男孩多的是，我的屁股不值得惦记。”他挥手指着墙上的服务列表，会动的巫师相片摆出撩人的姿势任君挑选。Solal注意到有个男孩相当漂亮：长发，眉眼深邃，肩胛宽阔，肌肉紧实。照片里的男孩转了一圈，露出挺拔的脊背和圆润的臀部，和眼前歪在柜台上的背影倒有七分相像。  
而Solal本想找个丰腴热辣的西班牙女郎。  
世事多么无常。  
“啊，Snake吗。”Resende顺着Solal的目光扫了一眼服务列表，停在Solal中意的男孩身上，“看不出来您也喜欢狂野的类型——这绝对不是问题，教授，毕竟您已经不戴戒指了。”  
“单身男人尽可求欢，你我皆是如此。”  
Solal被顶得不知应当如何接话，Resende看着Solal沉默促狭的笑，末了补了一句：“我没有别的意思。”  
哈。Solal摇了摇头暗自嘲笑自己，竟连一个十五岁少年恶趣味的报复都无法收拾——多年的婚姻和霍格沃兹的教学生涯显然磨平了他的脾气。  
“Resende先生……”  
“Nuno.”  
Resende适时打断了Solal，他敲了敲柜台收起没骨头似的柔软状态：“叫我Nuno，教授。并且，我想我得走了。”  
酒店老板招呼Solal填写入住表格，Resende转身向Solal道别，英国人刻板的礼节瞬间回到脱下校袍的Resende身上，连嘴角的弧度都有理有节分毫不差。旅店老板的眼神追着他的背影消失在幽暗辗转的巷子尽头，末了砸了咂嘴。  
“可惜。”他说。  
确实。Solal想起了《霍格沃茨教师守则》中所有他已经违反或者想要违反的条例，叹了口气。他接过房门钥匙离开旅店前台，在摇摇欲坠的楼梯前停下脚步。  
Resende说那个男孩叫Snake。  
Solal回过头来，伸出手犹豫再三，最终从服务列表里拿走了Snake的照片。

Solal想要一个热情似火的假期，而这一晚他得偿所愿。

Solal被比斯克湾八月的阳光和海潮唤醒。他深陷在旅店的高床软枕中翻了个身，房间里一片狼藉，原本悬在窗前的遮光窗帘砸在地上卷着衣物酒瓶，昭示着昨晚激烈的欢爱场面。Snake背对着Solal蜷在床边，新鲜的吻痕沿着肩颈延伸到背脊。夜晚的秘密暴露在阳光下显得淫靡疏懒，Solal搂着Snake的腰埋进他的后颈嗅了嗅，馥郁的绿植气味混杂着皮革麝香窜进鼻腔。  
Solal清醒过来睁开眼睛，伸手把窗帘推回原位。  
他从床上爬起来，收拾了一套干净的麻瓜衣服洗漱完毕，Snake在床上翻了个身，搂着被子占据了Solal的那半边床铺——如果不是Solal的要求，他大概更愿意像现在一样四仰八叉的扒住整个床铺，而不是背对着Solal侧身。Solal数出十个加隆放在床头正打算离开，Snake伸手拉住了Solal。  
“啧，哪有这种道理。”他借力从床上爬起来，步履蹒跚得下床收拾了衣服，“先生您是客人。”  
他草草套上衣服，伸手抓起床头的钱袋：“多了，”他伸手搁在Solal肩膀上，“先生想多买点什么？”  
“如果您不介意我可以带您在比斯克湾逛逛。”Snake这么说着将钱袋收进裤袋，压在Solal肩上的重量一轻，Snake倒在房间的沙发里蹬上了他的靴子。Snake显然是个巫师但Solal从未在霍格沃兹见过他。德姆斯朗特。Solal想。他记起来Snake提到自己正在挣最后一年的学费。  
“或者您想与我聊聊。”Snake说道，“畅所欲言，先生。我绝对是个好听众。”  
Solal在他对面的沙发上坐下来。Snake是不是个好听众Solal不知道，但他绝对是个优秀的大脑封闭术士。  
这也没什么，Solal收回摄神取念，他又不是Resende。  
“我听说您认得Nuno”，Snake歪在单人沙发上，对Solal的失败保持了恰当的沉默，“大家都说我们很像，由其是后背。”  
Snake砸了砸嘴看向Solal：“可惜Nuno脾气太差，服侍不了客人。”  
Solal的交握在一起的手指僵直了一会。  
“我以为你是个优秀的听众？”  
“可惜先生您不肯说。”  
Snake观察着Solal细微的表情变化，他的嗅觉蛇一样灵敏，几乎立刻嗅到危险。于是他乖乖闭了嘴，迅速站起来在Solal唇边留下一记拉丁热吻。  
“记得找我，先生。”他说，“或者，教授。”  
他在Solal恼羞成怒之前打开房门离开了幽暗的卧室。Solal听见Snake的皮靴在旅店的木质地板上敲出有节奏的咚咚声，伴着放纵大笑。  
Solal吐出一口气拉开了窗帘。旅店的窗户对着大海，视野相当开阔，他昨晚将Snake按在窗前时尚能看见沙滩上的篝火和月光下翻滚的海浪。此时海面粼粼，显然是个好天气。

而好天气没能持续太久。  
Solal没能在海边见到Resende，天色却迅速暗了下来，海上飘来的积雨云在沙滩顶上翻滚很快成了气候，豆大的雨点砸在沙滩上印出一个个浅坑。  
Solal幻影移形回到新月旅馆。这阵雨来的突然，避雨的巫师麻瓜摩肩接踵，旅店里人声鼎沸全都涌进了旅店自带的小酒馆。Solal迅速对自己施了一个干燥咒，推开了小酒馆半掩的门。

“先生这边请！”丰腴的中年女人招呼Solal入座。窗外风雨交加，燃着烛火和麻瓜电灯小酒馆仿佛自成一个疯癫世界。巫师与麻瓜混在一起里推杯换盏。擅长占卜的女巫裹着香料气味浓重的袍子把玩着塔罗牌骗取麻瓜钱财；炼金术士用韦斯莱玩笑商店的金币换取麻瓜水银；走私犯的袖子里藏着龙蛋冒充高价古董；麻瓜观光客从头到尾浸在酒精和香水味里纵情高歌。  
Resende像一把利刃劈开小酒馆潮湿混杂的空气。Solal在吧台边停下看他端着啤酒食物灵活的穿梭在酒馆狭小拥挤的走道里。他绕开向他伸出的手又落入另一个怀抱，推开欲望的试探又面对灼热的亲吻，人群的欲念落在他身上被全然接纳又消散无形，无处安放的躁动划过他赤裸在外的肌肤没留下一丝温度，窥探的视线几乎想要将他生吞活剥，却止步于皮肉，走不进骨血。  
他是此处世界之王。  
他伸出食指点着邀他喝酒的醉汉要他坐下，而总有人不满足于逢场作戏的讨好。他接过点火的鸡尾酒杯在漫长起哄里将嘴唇凑到玻璃杯边，他抬眼看了看对方，他们显然相熟，他叫他Tybalt先生，声音绵软甜蜜，双眼晶亮，抵着酒杯的下唇被火舌舔过，像一个热切的邀吻。  
“喝吧，Nuno.” Tybalt说。  
酒精很快燃尽，杯子里的火焰逐渐熄灭。下一秒Resende扬起手，尚有余温的酒精泼了Tybalt一脸。  
“怎么好意思，Tybalt先生。” 他说，乘机推开环着他的手臂，“您是客人。”  
众人又哄了起来。Resende抓着酒杯大笑着向后退去，一回身却撞进Solal怀里。  
像一只自投罗网的飞贼。  
Solal扶着他的臂膀让他站稳，少年堪堪到他肩膀，撞向他时抬头慌忙一瞥又无措得低头，方才游戏人间的把戏全然抛却，他沉吟了一会，趁众人尚未察觉跄踉着退了半步。  
“教授。”  
“Nuno，”Solal跟着对方的步子上前，“你在这里工作。”  
他给Resende留下了足够的时间，他低着头避开Solal的目光，急促的呼吸逐渐转为平静，从丢盔弃甲到全副武装不过一瞬，最终抬头迎向对方。  
“你很……熟练。”Solal环视四周，“我的意思是你很熟悉这里。”  
“是。” Resende抬头看着小酒馆被壁炉和蜡烛熏黑的墙壁，把Solal引向窗边的座位，“Almost Home.”  
“Almost.” Solal重复道。  
"Almost." Resende把菜单放在Solal面前。  
“So where is your home.”Solal翻开菜单漫不经心的问道。  
——霍格沃兹。  
Solal从菜单里猛地抬起眼睛，而那个念头迅速熄灭了，昙花一现，仿佛从未出现。  
Resende看了一眼窗外，远处海水在风雨里翻腾冲向岸边嶙峋峭壁，悬崖顶端镇子边缘，孤零零有一栋屋子。  
“啧。” Resende摇了摇头，他蹲下来趴在桌子边缘，自下而上看着Solal，敞开的衬衫领口露出脖颈和锁骨。  
“所以教授今晚是想送我回家吗。”

飞贼撞进Solal的手心，少年的足尖略过水面踏上陆地留下一串水迹。他从扫帚上翻身落地，叫他Morhain教授。  
他重复了一遍。  
Morhain教授。  
Solal把玩着手里的金色飞贼思考谈话应当从哪里开始。他不记得什么时候起Resende也成为了一个优秀的大脑封闭式士，他试图窥探，只看见迷雾重重宛如黑湖雾气浩然的水面。  
而对话索然。  
Solal看着Resende匆匆消失在走廊尽头，飘雪落进他的衣领，霍格沃兹的冬天从来没像今年这样冷。他在黑湖边站了一会。落雪吸走了所有风声，湖面静谧，空无一人的魁地奇球场很快被新雪覆盖，满眼铅灰裸白。  
Solal沿着Resnede的脚印踩过新雪。他在走廊边停下来，附身拾起一根蓝色丝带。


End file.
